Life As We Know It
by 1lovesuperwoman
Summary: It's a working title. New and improved book. That's really it.
1. Studying

**New Smarkle Story! Same couples and such. I will try to update ASAP.** **Just some background information: They're a Junior in High School.**

Isadora's POV

"Okay so if..." Farkle looks so cute when he speaks. Smackle get focused. Focus on what he is saying. "I can't do this" He says. What does he mean by that? "Can't do what I ask?" "I can't study right now, I just need you..." Before I could say anything else, he picks me up and lays me on his bed.

"Far.." I get cut off by his soft lips against mine. My mind goes blank. Next thing you know my fingers are going through his hair pulling him closer to me. He licks my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth just enough for him to slide his tongue in. He explores the inside of my mouth making me a moan a little.

As a matter of seconds pass he breaks our kiss, and whispers into my ear "Take off your shirt.." He then gets off of me. I sit up and take off my Stranger Things Tee, (leaving me only in a bra, skirt, and panties). I noticed him leaning against his headboard shirtless, I've never really seen him shirtless before. He's been working out with Lucas and Zay almost every week, and his upper body is just.. wow. God, the longer I stare at him the more wet I'm gonna be... Pull yourself together Smackle, your still a virgin. The closest thing you've had to sex was Farkle's hand "accidentally" slipped into your pants. Which I had to say he is not bad at it..

I crawl towards him, and straddle him. Unsure of what to do next I grabbed his face and kissed him. He was the first to pull away. "May I Isadora?" He signals towards my bra. "You may" I replied back. Even when he's probably wicked horny, he's still a gentleman. He fumbled a little, but managed to get it off. I felt him get hard as he looked at my c cup breasts. I kissed him again, with my breasts pushed against his chest, and I grinded against his hard cock. I moaned while he grunted. "You know I don't like being teased Isadora" "I know, but I'm on top of you so that makes me more superior than you right now" "We'll see about that then" He smirks before he leans me back down in his bed and he's on top. "Look who's on top now" "Yeah yeah I guess you win" There was a short silent pause between us until he he started kissing my neck trying to find my sensitive spot. Soft moans escaped my lips as he forms love bites around my neck.

Riley's POV

We all walk into Farkle's building trying to remember which floor he lives on. We sign in at the front desk and head to the elevators. As we were searching through the floors we ran into Mrs. Minkus. "Oh hey Mrs. Minkus." I say. "Oh well hello Riley, and Maya, and Lucas and Zay." "Hello" the other replied. "Can you point us in the direction to Farkle's room please?" I heard Maya say. "Oh well of course. His room is just down this hallway and to the left. Oh and he also has his girlfriend Isadora here, studying." " Okay thank you Mrs. Minkus" Lucas piped in.

We all head straight down the hallway and the closer we get the more we can hear noises coming from Farkle's room. "Do you guys hear that?" Maya asks. "Yeah I do" The rest of us say. We reached his room and without hesitation Lucas opens the door for us to see Farkle on top of Smackle, both of them shirtless. Freaked out me and Maya both turned away from the sight, until we heard Zay clear his voice and say "A lot of studying going on in here I see..."

Farkle's POV

As I heard Zay's voice I practically jumped off of Isadora. I quickly grabbed my shirt and threw it back on. I noticed Isadora hid behind me. She whispered in my ear "Farkle, I can't find my bra." Ticked off at everyone just staring at us I almost yelled "You guys know you can give us some privacy while we fix ourselves." And got up to close the door.

 **This Chapter has been through so many edits, and to me it's still trash so I'm just gonna post it so I can get on with the book. Don't forget I'm always open to suggestions on what else to write and stuff. I'm gonna try to update every week.**

 **~1lovesuperwoman~**


	2. Awkward

Sorry that the first chapter was short. I'm gonna see where this one takes me.

Lucas's POV

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get that image out of my head" I shudder.

"Same" "Agreed" Maya and Riley said. "Jeez now the only person I haven't seen shirtless is Riley." Zay pointed at my girlfriend. "Bad your never gonna see me topless." She fired back. "Well he better not." I glare at him. "Hey I would never do that to my best friend!" He through his hands up.

Farkle's POV

"Have you found your shirt or bra Isadora?"

"No. I don't see how I could have possibly lost them" She looks at me and I look right back at her. She's so beautiful. We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. For a moment everything was still, like it was just us two on the whole entire planet.

"Oh hey Farkle look! I found my bra." She crosses the room and grabs it. "How did it even get over there?" "I should be asking you that, you're the one that took it of me." She let out this cute giggle.

5 minutes later

"Can I just wear one of your shirts dearest?" "Of course you can. My shirts are in the top drawer on the left."

"M'kay. Thank you." She stands on her tippy toes and gives me a small kiss on the lips before she heads off to my drawer. "Am I really that tall compared to you?" I say with a small chuckle. "Kinda... your 7 inches taller than me." she replies as she picks out one of my tee shirts.

"I really like your galaxy shirt, beloved." She tells me as she puts it on. "Am I ever going to get the shirt back?" I chuckle as I pull her into a kiss. "Mmmm nope."

5 minutes later

We exited the building together with an awkward silence. "Uh um, There are only two cars so us girls can take this one, while you guys can take that one." Riley said. "Okay" Everyone else said a little too quickly.

No POV

They all arrive at Topangas and sit where they usually sit. Smackle next or Farkle, Maya next to Riley, and Zay next to Lucas. They all say there in awkwardness, trying to avoid the one topic nobody wanted to talk about.

A few minutes pass until Riley blurted out "I can't do this anymore, we need to address the elephant in the room." Farkle and Smackle glance at each other then back at everyone else. "Okay what do you want to know?" Smackle asked.

"Have you two.. you know... had sex before?" Maya asked. "No." The two geniuses said.

"We didn't pressure you two into almost doing this, right?" " Lucas asked. "Yeah" the other three questioned. Lucas and Riley had done it sometime this year, and Maya and Zay were drunk.. "What? Of course not! Why would you guys think that?" Farkle responded. "Well you know, you two are the only virgins in our circle of friends and you know... I guess you two wouldn't want to be the only ones who haven't done it." Riley stated. "Oh.." Smackle said softly; she started to look down at her shoes. As Farkle was about to say something everyone got a text message.

 ** _Party at my house on Friday @ 10pm!_** ** _~Your bitch Missy B!~_**

"Looks like she texted bombed the whole junior and senior class." Zay noted. "Yeah she did" Maya said. "So are we going?"

"I'll go" Zay said. "Well I can't just let you go by yourself" Lucas said. "And I can't let you go without mee" Riley smiled at Lucas. "Wherever you go I go Riley" Maya held Riley's hand. "So I guess it just leaves you two geniuses. Are you coming or not?" Maya asked. The couple looked at each other Farkle replied with "Yeah sure we'll go."

 **Sorry I know it's short and all. I've had writer's block and I haven't posted in like 2 months. I should be able to get more done with spring break being next week.** **Just a quick question:** **Should I ship Zaya in this and then turn to Joshaya or leave it with Joshaya or leave it with Zaya?**


End file.
